


all because of dream

by sykkuno



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Read, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, by my good friend userenxx on twt, everything is in shambles, i like to write dead people fics, no respawn/permadeath, there is no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkuno/pseuds/sykkuno
Summary: the arrow fired and killed."no one will be able to forget his obnoxiously loud, yet lovable laugh-- and i took it away."they'll never see tommy again....in which dream regrets the duel.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	all because of dream

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm back at it again with another bad fic except it's not that bad because my friend ren proofread it for me (userenxx on twt), so the mistakes have dwindled. written on an iphone 4 so i will have forgotten apostrophes. hopefully this isnt PURE dog crap lol.

life isn't fanfiction.

life isn't a manga, in which after you pierce your opponent's lungs with an arrow– that they come back alive in chapter 32.

life isn't a movie, where starting a war is just an act of fiction, where actors could smile after. 

life isn't a video game, you won't fly into the water, blood spurting out of your body, and respawn without another thought a milisecond later.

and dream would never forget the look on tommy's face as the child's life had flashed before his eyes– and how the light in them blinked out.

dream's movements were slow and laced with exhaustion. he raised his head up to look at the moon as it's soft light illuminated his room into a place of serenity. dream couldn't sleep. after all this, how could he? the war was called off, l'manburg was grieving within their walls, and he had handed independence to them on a silver platter. no one wanted to fight any longer.

dream traced the edges of his cracked mask in his hands. he could still hear tubbo's shrieks of anguish and niki's broken sobs at the funeral- the sound playing like a tape recorder on loop in his head. wilbur's speech laced with solemnity but clear grief, and fundy's quiet reminiscing of the loud blonde boy a repeating mantra. dream clenched the mask harder, the shards of the chipped edges digging into his blistered palm not as painful as the memory of george's horrified face and sapnap's disappointed expression, the clear whisper of " _he was just a kid_ ," cutting through the cold air.

he couldn't remember it clearer. the panicked stutters of tommy's best friend as he begged him not to continue. the hesitance in george's voice as he gave dream a hoarse, halfhearted encouragement. the determined light in tommy's eyes that cut out and the way his body flew limply through the air.

how wilbur and fundy avoided looking dream in the eye as they passed him, carrying the bleeding corpse.

how no one ever looked him in the eye after that.

when dream gets caught up in the moment, in the action, he knows he gets impulsive, blind, and reckless. the war wasn't an exception, but this time, he had taken it too far. it was all his fault for putting a crown on his pride while he sternly refused l'manburg's independence. dream took it too far as he sent friends to the edge of death. he took it too far as he nearly massacred every opponent with explosives. he took it too far by ending a friend's life, and only when he lead death to take someone, did he realize that his so called pride was too far up his ass.

snapping dream out of his haze, a noise alerted him; a small knock on the doorframe of dream's room. he swing his head around in surprise, sure that no one wanted to ever speak to him again.

oh. it was george.

dream's shorter friend pursed a smiled when they locked gazes and took a seat on dream's bed from across of him.

"hey, dream." george started softly, hands on his lap in a formal manner that made him look like he was dream's doctor about to give him an examination.

the man stared back him. "do you need something?" his voice was monotone and drained of energy, extremely unlike his usual vibrant self.

"not really. i was just wondering how you're doing." george speaks quietly, with caution, and dream realizes with a crushing guilt that his friend is scared of him.

"hey," he says, avoiding the question. "are you and sapnap disappointed in me?"

george flinches. dream settles down.   
"dream, of course we aren't." he responded. "but..."

"but what?"

"we think you should offer a formal apology to the people of l'manburg." george finishes. they both know by 'people of l'manburg', george means a trio of people, their dwindling numbers unable to be called a group, even less a nation.

dream glares at the ground. if looks could kill, the floor would be exchanging handshakes with tommy in the afterlife. "how will apologizing bring him back?" he shot back venomously.

george sighs. "y-"

"how will apologizing make everyone stop whispering about me? how will apologizing make sapnap smile without a trace of hesitance or fear at me again?" dream starts, drenched with all the anguish he had been keeping in. "how will apologizing bring wilbur and tubbo to loudly sing with me again, without scorning me as their friend's _fucking_ murderer?" his voice cracks with pain. george's eyes soften, his heart breaking for his friend.

dream continues, getting louder. "what do i do? apologizing wont bring back tubbo's best friend. he'll never forget how tommy smiles– no one will!" tears prick his eyes but he won't cry. "how will apologizing make me not feel like killing myself every day– !"

"dream."

like an anchor on a boat, george's voice brings him back on earth. his heart is beating like crazy and his breath comes in fast. blood rushes to his head as he's cluthing his mask so hard his knuckles turn white. briefly, dream wonders how it hasn't broken yet. 

"dream." george says softer again, gaining his attention. he pauses for a moment, and dream desperately gazes at him, the need for comfort very apparent in his moon-lit green irises. he looks at george so pleadingly for the comfort that it's almost pitiful.

but, as he expects, it doesn't come.

"i think you need some time alone. but please, don't hurt yourself." is all he says.

those words hit hard.

george stands up, pressing an old blueprint into dream's lap before walking away without another word.

dream already knew what it was the instant george pulled it out. 

with shaking hands, he opens up the delicate paper and gazes at drawings of meticulously placed railways, along with calculations of materials, dotted across the page. dream inhales sharply when he sees little drawings of wilbur, tubbo, and tommy riding the coaster and tubbo's messy handwriting spelling out: " **when tommy finishes the rollercoaster!!** " 

how could dream have ever turned on his friends?

_one day as tommy marched around, a bitchy smug plastered on his face, he showed dream around a cobblestone structure. tubbo trailed after the two as always, letting out small remarks like a chirping bird. the building showed off very poor architechture skills but tommy didn't seem to care about looks as he led dream to the start of the coaster and pulled out a piece of paper_.

_"look at this 'ere, green bitch." tommy said, grinning. "this is a blueprint for the coaster i'm gunna build."_

_"it looks very interesting, tommy."_

_tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "of course it does! i made it! but here's the thing."_

_dream sighed, expecting another deal from the demon child. "what is it?"_

_the boy extended his hand, the blueprint pushed in dream's face. "you can have it."_

_"what?"_

_"i said, you can have it! what part o' that did you not understand?"_

tommy would never get to finish the coaster and ride on it now with wilbur and tubbo, would he?

all because of dream.

tommy wouldn't ever roll his eyes again, denying the affection his friends gave him when he clearly liked it.

all because of dream.

he was the reason that tubbo now never leaves the graveyard. he was the reason the entirety of the smp fell into grief. he was the reason why so many things could've happened but didn't.

and dream should have known. life isn't a joke; killing a friend means that they're gone forever.

...

a message pops up in his communicator, reading:

_jschlatt joined the game._

**Author's Note:**

> rinnit_ on twt  
> rinisunavailable on insta  
> rinnit#7094 on discord  
> .  
> comments and likes are appreciated! they fuel my ego and my desire to write more bad garbage >:]


End file.
